The Nut Job (TV series)
The Nut Job is a computer-animated television series based on the films. It will be coming soon in 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Taking place before the first film, Surly and Buddy reside in the Liberty Park, planning their schemes to collect food for the urban animals which eventually backfire, and are on various adventures that lead them to trouble. Each episode also features one, two, or more original songs based around events in the episode performed by the cast. Characters * Jim Meskimen as Surly - A purple squirrel who is the mastermind on the backfiring plots of collecting food for the animals and for him and Buddy. * Tom Kenny as Buddy - A mute rat who is Surly's loyal best friend and partner-in-crime in his misadventures. * Nicole Parker as Andie - A red squirrel who is compassionate, Surly's girlfriend, and usually sticks up for the duo. * Bradley Pierce as Raccoon - A raccoon who is the self-proclaimed former park leader. * Jeff Dunham as Mole - A mole who is Raccoon's right-paw animal. * (?) as Precious - A pug who is formerly owned by King. * (?) as Grayson - A gray squirrel who is the Park Hero. * Gabriel Iglesias as Jimmy - The oldest sibling who is the leader of the Bruisers. * (?) as Johnny - The middle sibling who is a member of the Bruisers. * Kari Wahlgren as Jamie - The youngest sibling who is a member of the Bruisers. * (?) as Police Officer - An officer * (?) as Redline - A * Bobby Moynihan as Mayor Percival J. Muldoon - The unscrupulous mayor of Oakton. * Jackie Chan as Mr. Feng - A Chinese-accented territorial leader of a gang of white street mice, who hates being called cute due to his small size and big eyes. * (?) as Frankie - A French bulldog who is formerly owned by Mayor Muldoon. * Isabela Moner as Heather Muldoon - A spoiled and bratty girl who is Mayor Muldoon’s daughter. * (?) as Gunther - An animal officer * Salma Hayek as Salma - A beautiful tango-dancing female mute rat who is Buddy’s love interest. * (?) as Fingers - * (?) as Dana - * (?) as * Episodes Season 1 # The Nutcracker - The gang are having a Christmas time. # Squirreled Away - Surly, Andie, and the gang are running away because # Stow Away - The gang # Home Alone - The gang # Child's Play - The gang are captured by Heather when she's having a playdate with Frankie. # Of Mice and Men - The gang # Do the Rat Thing - Buddy falls in love of a beautiful female tango-dancing rat named Salma, so Surly and the others decide to help him impress Salma. # Tree For Two - The gang # Bad to the Bone - Precious # Bad Hair Day - The gang help Surly to fix his fur which causes mishaps as they all get a bad fur day together. # Party Animal - # The Best Nest - The gang and the park birds challenge each other to whoever can build the best nest wins. # Foul Play - The gang # Stormy Weather - When a heavy rain and hail storm ruins the animals’ fun time, Surly and the gang take shelter in the mill and decided to tell each other scary and spooky ghost stories from their imaginations. # Groundhog Jokes - Jimmy and Johnny's pranking gets out of hand, so Surly and the other animals decide to give them a taste of their own medicine. # My Fair Lady - A musical episode. The gang help Surly and Andie get ready on their first date after Andie asked Surly to go out with her for today. Season 2 # Ready, Aim, Fire - The gang are going on a camping trip # Dog Gone - # Big Break - # Stuck on You - # Ballistic Bugs - It’s the Formal Spring Ball Festival and everyone’s excited. But when bugs began swarming and threatened to ruin it, the gang must lure the bugs away in order to save the festival. # Starship Oakton - Surly and the gang travel to the future to save their home and lives on Starship Oakton after Surly's prank is unexpectedly caused on feuding aliens. # Up, Up and Away - The balloon # Into the Woods - # A Hunting We Will Go - # For The Love of Nuts - # From Soup to Nuts - # Lost and Found - # In The Wild - # Hound Dog - Precious and Frankie # No Pets - The gang # Monopoly - Season 3 # Who's on First? - #Mission Impossible - #Working for Peanuts - The gang went to the zoo. #Winter Storage - It's winter time and the snow #Toy Tinkers - Surly and the gang are mistaken for stuffed animals when Heather and her friends are having a playdate. #The Applecore - apple #Scout's Dishonor - The gang are tired of the girl scouts' obnoxious behaviors, so they decided to chase them away. #Screwball Squirrel - #Happy Go Nutty - #Nut and Bolt - #Groundhog Wakeup Call - #Awww, Nuts - #The Day Oakton Stood Still - #Friend in Need - #Over the Hedge - #Ratatouille - Season 4 # Under the Sea - # Love Thy Neighbor - When a man moves into the neighbourhood, he meets Surly and the gang and treated them with kindness. # Naughty But Mice - # The Flying Mouse - circus # Cheese Chasers - # The Perfect Peanut - # Cat Burglar - # Rat of the Year - # Here Kitty, Kitty - Cute stray kittens came into the park and caused mischief everywhere. # Andierella - Buddy writes a story about Andie as Cinderella with Surly as Prince Charming, Raccoon, Grayson, and Jimmy as the Stepmother and stepsisters, and Jamie as the Fairy Godmother. #Gutter Ball - bowling #(?) # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Adventure Category:TV series based on TV films Category:Animation Category:3D animation Category:The Nut Job Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:2019 Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBCUniversal Television Distribution Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD